


Proof of Life

by nozaraashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, instrumentalist reader, musician reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozaraashi/pseuds/nozaraashi
Summary: He put a smile on his face, and said “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and yours?”“Don’t you already know?” she said and he rolled his eyes “My name is (Last name) (Name), a pleasure to meet you, soulmate”As he sat on the side of the bed and grabbed her hands between his, he tried to ignore the words he read on her files a few minutes ago.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Doctor Iwaizumi, you’re needed in room 232″_  the voice of a nurse could be heard through the speaker.

As he got up of his chair, he looked at the clock  _“03:27 pm”_ it read.

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh. This was the fourth time he got called in less than an hour, and the second time he was required from the same room.

He put on his best smile, and entered the room. On a bed, an elderly woman was sitting, her face showing discomfort.

_“Hello again, Miss Kojima”_ he told her _“how can I help you?”_

_“Oh Doctor, I’m sorry I called you again but my back is still hurting, those pain killers you gave me aren’t working now”_ she said

He laughed a little, and said _“I gave you those pain killers a few minutes ago”_ and he looked at her _“do you remember what I told you?”_

 She put on a serious face, a frown forming and _said “It will take a while for them to act on your pain, you just have to wait”_ she smiled at him _“was my impersonation of you good?”_

He started laughing louder now, she was always like this _“Of course Miss Kojima”_ and then he changed to a more serious tone _“but really, maybe you can wait a little more? Sometimes these kinds of pain killers take around 20 or 30 minutes to make effect”_

_“Mh, okay”_ she said _“now shush, my soap opera is about to start”_ and she turned on the TV _“if I feel the same in 15 minutes or so, I won’t hesitate to call you again”_

He smiled and waved at her as he got out of the room. She was a really sweet woman, a patient who had a back surgery a few days ago, so the pain she was feeling was completely normal. She didn’t get much visits of her family, so the nurses and he always made sure to be nice with her.

As he walked back to the office, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his superior, Doctor Shiga, with a group of nurses and interns running to the emergency room. It was a common scene, seeing doctors running their way there, but this time, he felt uneasy about it. He shrugged that feeling, and continued his way.

* * *

 

The next day he saw one of the interns whom was running with Doctor Shiga to the emergency room, so he approached them and said _“Good morning”_

_“Good morning Doctor Iwaizumi”_ they said _“how can I help you?”_

_“What was that entire ruckus about yesterday? Around 4pm I think”_ he asked.

_“Oh that, it was a patient that came with a cardiac arrest, it seems that Doctor Shiga knew about their condition, so as soon as he knew they were here, he flied away to the emergency room”_ they told him.

_“So it was that”_ Iwaizumi said _“Thank you for telling me, have a good day”_ and with that, he continued his way to the office.

When he entered the office, Doctor Shiga was in there drinking a coffee. _“Good morning, Iwaizumi-san”_ he said.

_“Good morning Shiga-san”_ he replied.

Sotaro Shiga was a well renamed doctor, and had been Iwaizumi’s mentor when he first entered the hospital as an intern. That was a few years ago, and with all the time they spent together, they had become good acquaintances.

_“I want to assign you to a case I’ve been taking care of for years”_ he said seriously _“the clinical history is on your desk, and I’d like if you take a look at it”_

_“It’s the case of that person with the cardiac arrests?”_ Iwaizumi asked.

_“It is”_ Doctor Shiga said _“Her name is (Last name) (Name), she’s 28 and has been aware of her condition for a few years now”_

_“I see”_ Iwaizumi said _“I’ll read the files now, and uhm, is she already on a room?”_

_“Yes, she’s on room 403”_ his superior replied _“I want you to analyze the clinical history while I’m in here, so then you can check on her”_

_“Okay”_ Iwaizumi said.

After more than half an hour later, he closed the files and headed towards her room to make the checkups.

_“(Last name) (Name) – 403”_ the door of the room read. As he grabbed the doorknob, he felt that feeling of uneasiness again. More hesitantly this time, he opened the door and entered inside.

_“Good morning, my name is Iwaizumi…”_ and just like that, the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

In front of him, there was a scene that could’ve been taken out of a movie. A woman lay in bed, her hair falling gracefully to the sides, and shining because of the sunlight entering through the window. She was looking outside the window, her profile delicate, and it soon turned to him,

_“Oh, sorry I didn’t notice you”_ she said smiling.

But as soon as he felt a burn on his wrist, her smile faded, and she looked bitter. He was about to look at his wrist, when her voice filled the room _“Don’t look at it”_ she said sternly.

Suddenly, Doctor Shiga’s voice wouldn’t leave his mind, making the fact that he had just met his soulmate difficult to process.

_“…a strange heart condition, her heart pillars are weakening as the day pass…”, “…she’s prone to have cardiac arrests…”_

He put a smile on his face, and said _“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and yours?”_

_“Don’t you already know?”_ she said and he rolled his eyes _“My name is (Last name) (Name), a pleasure to meet you, soulmate”_

As he sat on the side of the bed and grabbed her hands between his, he tried to ignore the words he read on her files a few minutes ago.

**_“Very delicate, in need of a heart transplant urgently”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi Hajime was a man whom never was enthusiast about the idea of love or soulmates. After all, it was on his family.

When someone of his family met their soulmate, a clock would appear on their wrists, announcing how much time their soulmate had left on this life.

It was nothing but bittersweet.

When his parents met, more than 30 years ago, they hadn’t cared about the time their clocks showed, since they were too immersed on the fact that they had finally found each other.

But he was curious, he had always been curious about those numbers on his parents’ wrists. Until one day he asked.

_“What are those numbers mommy?” little Hajime pointed at his mother’s wrist_

_His mother turned to him and smiled “This, is the proof that Dad and I are soulmates”_

_“But why do they keep changing?” he felt very confused_

_His mother smile faltered a little, and she said “The numbers I have, tell me how much time Dad will be with us Hajime” he felt even more confused now “And Dad’s numbers, tell him how much time I’ll be with you”_

* * *

 

At first, he really didn’t understand what did that mean. But as he grew up, and his grandmother passed away, he saw the clock on his grandfather’s wrist disappear.

That’s when he finally understood, and he really didn’t like it one bit.

He was curious about his soulmate; he couldn’t help but think how they would be. Were they similar to him physically? Or did they have his personality? He prayed they weren’t like Oikawa; he wouldn’t be able to survive with two people like that around him.

But at the same time, as he wondered about all those things, he was sure he didn’t want to meet them.

In this moment of his life, at his 28 years, he knew his father didn’t have much time around them. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw the clock on his mother’s wrist, since now she tried to cover it, as if it wasn’t there.

But he noticed, he noticed how she turned nervous, distressed, on edge, every time his father got sick. He noticed how united they were every time he went to visit them.

He noticed how his father looked at his mother every single day, as if she were light, as if he never wanted to forget her features.

He noticed how his mother always held his father’s hands, or how she hugged him, never wanting to let go.

* * *

 

It was a common day. He had a new case assigned to him; he would go to check up on the patient after reading her clinical story. And then he would come back to his office, or maybe he would go and check on other patients of the floor.

But as soon as he entered that room, _“Room 403”_ , everything went downhill.

He sat by her side, holding her hands, and prayed for his mind to shut up.

Wasn’t this supposed to be a lovely and unforgettable moment? Well, surely it was going to be unforgettable. But he didn’t want it to happen like this.

She wasn’t supposed to be sick. She wasn’t supposed to be in urgent need of a heart transplant.

She wasn’t supposed to die at any moment his eyes left her figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Some days have passed since (Name) was hospitalized, and in those few days Iwaizumi’s been taking a slow approach to her. Since he met her, he’s wanted to know everything about her, and at the same time, he didn’t want to overwhelm her with his questions.

He really wanted to make up for the lost time. What was her favorite color? Which music did she like? What about her favorite food? Was she studying something, or did she work somewhere?

But her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, thankfully.

 _“Hey, are you in there?”_ she asked him _“I can hear you thinking, it’s annoying”_

 _“Oh, sorry”_ he said _“I kind of got lost in my thoughts?”_ he laughed awkwardly

She eyed him and said _“Spit it up”_

 _“What?”_ he asked

 _“Whatever you have in that head of yours, say it”_ she said

He pondered for a while whether to ask her the questions or not, but decided to go for it, since he really didn’t have anything to lose at that point.

 _“I’m curious about you (Name), I’d like to know more of your life”_ he said sincerely

She looked off the window, her brow furrowed a little, as if thinking what she could tell him.

 _“There isn’t much to tell you about me, Hajime”_ she said avoiding his eyes _“I’m sure you won’t be satisfied with a few facts”_

_“You’re right on that”_

He hummed, and silence filled the room after that.

 _“I play some instruments”_ she started _“I’ve been learning since I was little, my parents enrolled me on a music school when I was 8”_

 _“You were really young”_ he said surprised

 _“Yeah, but I asked them to”_ a smile formed on her lips _“I did an art major in college, now I’m an instrumentalist”_

He made a motion with his hands for her to continue, his eyes fixed on her.

 _“I play the piano and violin, but from time to time I like to play the cello too”_ she seemed relaxed now, talking about it _“I have a place secured on the orchestra of the city…”_ she looked down _“…when Doctor Shiga gives me the ok to play”_

 _“How long have you known Doctor Shiga?”_ Iwaizumi blurted out

She looked at him and saw his fists clench, clearly that wasn’t supposed to be said out loud. She chooses to laugh at him and said _“You’re easy to read, Hajime”_

He bashfully looked to the side, and said _“I am, but you are too”_ and her expression turned as one of confusion _“You are evading my question, so I take it that you prefer not to talk about it”_

She shrugged, not confirming, nor denying it. Her hands crossed over her abdomen, and Iwaizumi noted how delicate they looked, probably she took care of them a lot, considering she played in an orchestra.

 _“Do you know when I’m going to be discharged?”_ she asked

He looked at her and replied _“Probably tomorrow or the day after, since you’re just being monitored for now”_ and she released a breath she was holding _“but you’re going to have to come back at least two or three times a week for a routine examination”_

 _“I know, it’s always the same”_ she said bitterly _“but oh well, I’m used to it now”_

It was a lie. A lie that was written all over her features, but Iwaizumi choose not to say anything about it. Instead, he took his phone out, and gave it to her.

 _“Put your number in, so I can call you and leave my number”_ he said

She smiled a little _“Very smooth Doctor, very smooth”_ and proceeds to do as he said _“I can leave you a message when I get here, and if you’re free we can go to eat something on the cafeteria”_

 _“Of course, nothing more romantic than a date with your soulmate in the hospital’s café”_ He said, and both of them started laughing

 _“Well…”_ she grabbed his hands and lowered her voice _“…maybe we could go out somewhere, or make something to eat in my apartment when you have a day off”_ and got them close to her chest, her eyes never separating from his

That was it, too much for Iwaizumi. He got an awful blush on his face, took his hands away and put them on his lap _“D-don’t you think that is too fast?”_ he mumbled

And the only response he got was a beautiful fit of laughs that sounded like music to his ears. She got what she wanted; she had caught him off guard with that little teasing.

He could totally get used to it, he wouldn’t mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_It’s strangely cold for a spring day_ , Hajime thought.

Right now, he was waiting outside (Name)’s apartment, since they had decided to go on a small walk on the park on his day off. He felt the door open so he took a step back, and (Name) appeared on the doorway.

She had a big smile adorning her face and lighting up her features, but not her eyes, since they showed tiredness.

_“How have you been Hajime?”_ she beat him on that question

_“Just fine, enjoying the day, even if it’s colder than usual”_ he said _“What about you?”_

She looked bashfully to the floor and replied _“I’ve been feeling well, yesterday I got a little carried away practicing piano and didn’t sleep that much”_

_So that explains her tired eyes, thankfully it’s just that_ , Hajime thought.

_“That’s a good thing, if you’re feeling more in the mood for practicing”_ he said.

She just shrugged and went to held his hand _“Can we get going?”_ she said looking at him with a smile.

_“Of course”_ he said, tightening his hold on her.

 

_Her hands feel so warm…_ he thought.

* * *

 

As they were walking through the park, talking about small things that had happened over the days they haven’t seen each other, a cool breeze formed.

_“…and the kid wouldn’t stop crying”_ Hajime sighed _“we had to give him 5 lollipops, and after that he…”_ but he was cut off

_“Achooooo”_ (Name) sneezed loudly. He looked at her letting go of her hand, casually putting his arm around her _“I think a warm drink would be nice huh?”_ he said

_“I second that”_ she said a little embarrassed. And they headed off to a café near the park.

* * *

 

When they sat down on the table, he couldn’t help but laugh at her horrified expression. Since he told the barista his order, that expression hadn’t left her face and it was hilarious.

_“I can’t believe I got stuck with someone who orders…” s_ he made a gesture with her hands _“…that”_

_“I don’t see any bad in a black coffee”_ he said shrugging

_“Oh yes, nothing bad in… that thing with no sugar and 3 shots of espresso”_ she said sticking her tongue out

_“Studying medicine makes you like it, it’s a heavenly drink that gives you the energy you need during exams”_ he said seriously _“…even if you hate it with passion at first”_

Both of them laughed at that and started sipping on their drinks.

_“So…”_ she started _“what if you tell me something about you? All this time it’s been you doing the questions”_

_“Mmmmh”_ he said thinking _“I was about to invite you to meet some of my friends on the weekend”_

_“I think I'll enjoy that”_ she said

_“You’ll be learning more things of me in there, mostly embarrassing things so you’ll be entertained”_ he said

She laughed at that _“I think yes, nothing better that embarrassing stories to break the ice”_

They continued talking, him answering random questions she threw. And she always smiled.

 

_Her face brightens up every time she smiles…_ he thought as he reached for her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments? Thoughts? I'll gladly read them!


End file.
